Never Again
by Big Evil
Summary: SongFic. Sara's Point of View. Why does Sara hate hospitals? Is it something to do with her childhood?


Title: Never Again

Author: CSI4CoolBeans

Beta: Viggorrah Best Beta Ever!

Summary: Why does Sara not like hospitals?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (But I did tell my mom that she could get me Grissom for my birthday...)

Spoilers - Sara's Childhood

* * *

**_He's drunk again, it's time to fight_**

**_She must have done something wrong tonight_**

**_The living room becomes a boxing ring_**

**_It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands_**

**_She's just a woman... never again_**

They thought I was asleep in my room. But how can I sleep when I know that my mom is being beaten by my...Jason? I can hear things breaking, a lamp maybe or a picture, whatever he can get his hands on. God, I hate him. I hide under my blankets, it helps block out her screams when he hits her. It's quiet and I start to move, slowly at first I make my way to my door.

**_I hear her scream from down the hall_**

**_Amazing she can even talk at all_**

**_She cries to me... "go back to bed"_**

**_I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands_**

**_She's just a woman... never again_**

As I move down the hall to the living room I can hear my mom crying, she is in pain and I can see blood. Her blood. It's always hers. I wish just one time it was his and he would never come back. When she looks up and see me crying and says "Go back to bed Sara, Mommy's okay, everything will be better in the morning, just go back to bed honey."

**_Been there before but not like this_**

**_Seen it before but not like this_**

**_Never before have I ever seen it this bad_**

**_She's just a woman... never again_**

But, I don't. I can't just leave her like this. I tell her no. I hear noises outside the front door. He's back. I turn and go back to my room, but I take one last look at my mom, hoping it's not the last time I see her. I would stay, but I've been the target in his drunken rage before, and it hurts. It got so bad once he broke my arm. I'm back in my room before he is back in the house, but I'm not there long. Jason comes in and gets me. He said something about going to the hospital to make sure Mom's okay.

**_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_**

**_It starts to sting as it starts to swell_**

**_She looks at you... she wants the truth_**

**_It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands_**

**_Lookin' just as sweet as he can... never again_**

On the way there, I sit as quietly as possible in the backseat. I hear him telling my mom to just tell the doctors you had a little too much to drink and you feel on a lamp. Bullshit. I want to scream at him, hit him or something. He's going to get away with it again, and who is going to believe a 10 year old kid over her...Jason. When we get to the hospital they take my Mom away and leave me alone with Jason. I sit three chairs away from him. I look around the waiting room. Not a lot of people are here at 4:00am, but there is one other person. He looks about…hmm…twenty-five maybe, black curly hair, amazing blue eyes. These eyes have hunted my dreams for years. He looks sad though. I watch him, for a few minutes, but then he stands when a woman, possibly his mom, walks out and she smiles at him and they leave. I wonder why they where here. A few hours later my Mom comes out all bandaged up with a bottle of pills. We leave and go home.

**_Seen it before but not like this_**

**_Been there before but not like this_**

**_Never before have I ever seen it this bad_**

**_She's just a woman... never again_**

Things are good for a few days until, one night my mom had to work late and Jason was drunk. I was the only one home. He made something up to be mad at me about. I don't think my mom ever knew. I hids it from her, I lied to my teachers. I wanted to kill him. He never deserved my mom or me. Someday he will get what's coming for him. We all do. One day.

**_Father's a name you haven't earned yet_**

**_You're just a child with a temper_**

**_Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"_**

**_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_**

The more my mom worked the more I got hit, and the more he drank to get drunk. I threw away all my short sleeve shirts, I could never wear them. They showed the bruises. After about a month of non-stop beatings I stopped going home. I would just walk around, or go to the park, anywhere, but home. I made a vow that I would always be alone; that I didn't want to be beaten. So I would never get married or have kids or _fall in love_.

**_He's drunk again, it's time to fight_**

**_Same old shit, just on a different night_**

**_She grabs the gun, she's had enough_**

**_Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man _**

**_Pulls the trigger fast as she can... never again_**

One night, when my mom was home, I was in my room reading. And I heard him start yelling. He said something about me and then all quiet. That was quick I thought. Either my mom's dead or Jason is. I jumped up at that thought and ran out of my room. They weren't in the living room or the kitchen. When I made it to my mom's room I could see the blood on the wall. She was on her knees with a knife in her hand, crying. The next day I was put in foster care. I don't remember the name of the woman who took me, but I remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was killed by her mother.

**_Seen it before but not like this_**

**_Been there before but not like this_**

**_Never before have I ever seen it this bad_**

**_She's just a woman... never again_**

I was twenty-four when I broke my vow, and all I did was look into the amazing blue eyes of a Forensics Professor with black curly hair. He looked older now, but he still had those eyes.

* * *

A/N - Song Title: Never Again, Performed By: Nickelback

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Leave a Review.

If you enjoy reading Fanfiction check out Vigg's story Welcome Home


End file.
